Gameplay Guide
This article is a gameplay guide for Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME, and will include details on how the game is played like controls, a list of missions, and achievements. The article will also include some information regarding characters and the overall story of the game, albeit with lesser focus. Basic Controls 'Movement' *Directional Pad - Movement (Forward, Backward, Left, Right) *Analog Stick - Movement, same as in Directional Pad *L and R key - Rotates camera angle (in selected maps only) *Circle (JP) or X (US) - Special Action (effects dependent on scenario) *Triangle - Look at stats (Except on two missions) *Start - Pauses the game. Can skip using this when there are scenes taking place. *Square - Open or close the map 'Battle' *Analog Stick / Directional Pad - Aim *Square - Fire *X - Guard *Circle - Strafe (direction depending on last direction input) *L key - Opens Item Menu *R key + Circle, X or Triangle - Uses a skill bound to second key pressed (Can be changed by accessing Skill Settings on Menu) Other Battle Info '"Overheat" System' *When BRS' weapon energy bar reaches full, she cannot move, defend or attack. She is, however, able to use items while overheated. *When BRS' weapon energy bar is around 40% ~ 69%, BRS' number of attacks will be halved. *When BRS' weapon energy bar is around 70% ~ 99%, BRS' number of attacks will be 1/4 the original. 'Items' *BRS can only store up to five items of each type. *The item window (in battle) pops up if the user presses the L Button. This can be used even if the user is stunned or in the status "Overheat." 'Lock-on' *Some skills BRS uses require the user to lock-on the opponent. (Particularly "Blade Kill / IXA Blade" and "Stun Snipe / G-1 Snipe.") *When the opponent unleashes a sandstorm or if the user is in the mission: "Manual Maniac," the user will not be able to aim at the opponent, thus rendering the skills "Blade Kill / IXA Blade" and "Stun Snipe / G-1 Snipe useless. Stages 'Stage 01: San Francisco' The capsule where BRS is kept arrives at San Francisco. BRS wakes up in the middle of a battle between the surviving human resistance and robots controlled by the alien invaders. BRS then decides to join forces with the humans under UEF-PSS and they begin their mission to eliminate the enemies staying in San Francisco. 'Stage 02: New York' BRS and the PSS crew move to the New York base. BRS is told by Rothcoll to know the people of PSS, so BRS goes around talking to the people about what they want. After that, BRS does a decoy mission using her bike to get to certain places to set up smoke grenades to lure enemies. 'Stage 03: Moscow' BRS and Rothcoll are told to head to Moscow to respond to the distress signal that they got. It turns out to be from a woman. They are happy because this is the only woman alive. But as soon as they arrive, their connection becomes jammed. 'Stage 04: Fuji Jukai' BRS and Nana make their way to Japan to find where their supposed 'Mama' is. Within the maze of Fuji Jukai is the hidden base of the UEF. That is where their 'Mama' supposedly is. 'Stage 05: Tokyo' BRS continues to search for Nana and finds out she's being held captive by XNFE. On the way, before Nana is captured, Nana heavily discourages BRS to continue and just go back. BRS however doesn't comply. 'Stage 06: Moon' After finding the portal which leads to the moon, BRS searches around the Broken Moon Way to find a way to open the door to ZAHA's lair. After reaching him, BRS finds Nana, but Nana is then taken away to WRS. Abilities 'BRS' Active Skills *Shoot *Dodge *Guard *'Charge Shot' >> Burst Shot 20s *'Photon Shower' 180s - A powerful beam attack that deals massive damage to all enemies. *'Blade Kill' >> Iksa Blade 20s - BRS dives towards an opponent, dealing a slash attack that can debilitate opponents. Damage increases when used on stunned opponents. *'BB (Black Blade) Genocide' 180s - BRS strikes all enemies using an empowered Black Blade. Damage increases when used on stunned opponents. *'Stun Snipe' >> G-1 Snipe 12s - Has a chance to stun an opponent. *'Vulcannon' >> Volcain >> Vortex 40s *'Tracer Gun' >> Chaser Gun 25s *'Star Comet' >> Star Comet G 35s *'War Hammer' >> Steel Cutter 30s - BRS sweeps the floor by swinging the hammer around which deals damage to all enemies. *'Aggressor' >> Aggressor+ 30s - Increases ATK and DEF by 20%. Aggressor+ adds 10% more ATK and DEF. *'Skill Boost' >> Skill Boost+ 25s - Increases ATK or time duration by 50%. Upgrading to Skill Boost+ adds 10% more. *'Defender' >> Defender+ 30s - BRS receives less damage from attacks by 30%. Defenser+ adds 10% more damage reduction. *'Absolute 0' >> Absolute 00 60s - BRS is completely protected from incoming attacks for 5 seconds. Absolute ZERO decreases cooldown of this skill by 5 seconds. *'Regenerate' >> Regenerate+ 60s - Allows BRS to recover 4% of her maximum hit points over time. Upgrade to Regenerate+ increases hit points recovered by 1% of maximum HP and decreases cooldown by 5 seconds. *'Heat Free - '''Maintains a 0 heat cost on BRS' weapon for about 4 seconds. *'Over Limit''' - Maintains a 0 heat cost on BRS' weapon for 10 seconds. *'Ignition' 120s - Reset cooldown timers of all skills except for itself. Passive Skills *'Aftercare' - GIves a 15% chance for BRS to recover 25% of her maximum HP after the end of a battle. *'Aftercare+' - GIves the same effect as Aftercare, but has double its chance rate. *'MAX UP' - BRS receives 100% more experience points when her HP at the end of a battle is 100%. *'Rocket Starter' - Gives a 25% chance to start a battle with a 25% attack boost. *'SIX Pocket' - Increases the effects of recovery items by 30%. *'Attack Free' - Adds a 10% chance for attacks to give 0 heat. *'Just Guard' - Gives 10% HP recovery when guarding at a specific time. *'Sway-Three' - Gives a 10% chance to Dash with no heat cost. *'Treasure Hunt' - Increases drop rate of items from monsters. *'Stealth' - Enemies will not pursue BRS outside of battle. *'ATK Bonus' - Gives an additional 8 points of attack each. *'DEF Bonus' - Adds 10 points for defense each. *'HP Bonus' - BRS gets an additional 70 hit points to her maximum HP. 'MEFE' MEFE not only has the deisgn but also has the abilities like that of a witch; when using her attacks she will usually mutter something that sounds like a spell, and can summon up black and red clouds of "magic" from her axe. *'Loudness '- Increases MEFE's Attack *Quantum Basher - MEFE summons 4 balls and attacks BRS with them one at a time. *'Dance Of Death - '''MEFE attacks consecutively using far range slashes left to right and back 8 times. 'MZMA' *'Illusionary Clone''' - MZMA creates copies of himself to conceal his true location. *'Backdraft' - Supportive Gives an attack buff to MZMA for a certain duration. *'Big Snipe' - Offensive MZMA's sword opens up and unleashes a beam of energy towards an opponent. *'Mad Strike' - Offensive Unleashes an array of melee attacks to the opponent. 'XNFE' XNFE continually summons Rabbits to attack in her behalf; XNFE herself does not attack BRS directly, and will continue to resort to summoning Rabbits until a certain number of Rabbits have been destroyed. *'Formation A - ' Mini Rabbits gather around XNFE in an A position *'Formation V - ' Mini Rabbits gather around XNFE in a V position. *'Vacuum Drive - '''XNFE will spin for a moment. This will heal all Mini Rabbits on the field by a significant amount. *'Formation L - Mini Rabbits gather around XNFE in an L position. Rabbits attack with a powerful shot (for EX ver)' *'Formation G - Mini Rabbits gather around XNFE in a G position. Some rabbits will be in front of XNFE in this formation.' * 'SZZU & CKRY' SZZU and CKRY work like a swordsman and her chariot; while CKRY provides the mobility, SZZU deals damage to BRS through a series of slash attacks while mounted on CKRY. *'Sweet Chat - SZZU & CKRY recovers HP slowly. (Like the skill "Regenerate") *Yellow Tiger Chemotactic - CKRY charges and deals massive damage to BRS two times (Lowers BRS's DEF) '''LLWO LLWO is an archer in some respects as he is mostly a far range player and holds a bow-like weapon. *'Mental Concentration: Yin' - Supportive Increases Movement Speed. *'Ninja Needle - Shoots a needle with poison ' *'Charge Blade' *'Dodge - '''LLWO uses speed to dodge attacks, much like BRS's. *Primeval Jammer - Disables Lock-On. * 'SAHA' SAHA positions himself in the middle of a gigantic power suit. His dash towards BRS is unpredictable because he disappears from sight, until he finally attacks, this attack too, is also unguardable, so BRS will probably only be able to dash away. SAHA can momentarily shield himself from attacks by covering himself with the suit's massive arms. *'Planet Buster''' - SAHA gathers energy into a large orb which he then throws into an enemy. *'Machine Sky Fist' - Unleashes a shower of missiles in the air. After a few seconds, the missiles descend, dealing damage per missile that hits. *'Dragon's Call' - Increases SAHA's attack damage. *'Defence Arm' - SAHA defends by covering himself using his gigantic suit's arms. 'WRS' *'Minimum Meteor' - WRS summons a small meteor which crashes into an enemy. *'World Maker - '''Increases WRS' attack and enables recovery for a period of time. * '''Red Wind - '''Fires a red energy wave from her scythe which cannot be dodged. *'DEAD END - 'Attacks BRS multiple times with multiple fireballs. *'Grateful Sun Ray - 'Summons a giant ball, then splits into two, then four and then attacks BRS *'White Doctrine - 'WRS recovers HP overtime. The HP it restores increases as she goes to her second form. *'Teleportation - 'WRS teleports to someplace within the battlefield to either dodge or attack. It also makes skills useless as she only dodges them. Records : ''see full article: Gameplay Guide/Records Category:Terminology Category:Black★Rock Shooter: THE GAME